


Joint Venture

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Mariah comes home from work to find Tessa and Kyle smoking pot. After Kyle leaves, can Tessa convince Mariah to join her? This is explicit.





	Joint Venture

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter @IStay77

 

Mariah arrived home to the tiny apartment she shared with Tessa after a LONG day at GC Buzz. She just wanted to have a glass of wine and go to bed, but she had a feeling that might not be happening. As Mariah approached the apartment door, she could hear muffled laughter coming from inside. It sounded like two people. Who else was in there with Tessa?

Unlocking and opening the door, the redhead was struck by two things. First, the second person in the apartment was Kyle. The second thing she immediately noticed was the smell of marijuana. The two of them were standing by an open window sharing a joint.

“No see,” Tessa was saying, “you’re saying it wrong. It’s Cool Whhhhip! You have to really pronounce the H.”

“Cool Whip,” Kyle tried saying, before bursting out in laughter.

“Why are you so dumb sometimes?” Tessa laughed out loud. Neither of them had noticed Mariah come in until they heard the door shut behind her. “Mariah!” Tessa exclaimed. “You’re home!” she smiled brightly.

“And you’re high,” she responded. She was trying to be firm, because she was a little ticked they were smoking in the apartment, but a stoned Tessa was a very, very cute Tessa.

“Awe, I’m sorry,” Tessa said, walking over to Mariah just a little unsteady. “But, Kyle was having a bad day and I couldn’t let him smoke alone.” She stood in front of Mariah then and took her hands. “I am so happy you’re home,” she said, giving her a dreamy look that completely wiped away all of the talk show host’s annoyance. “Oh my God,” Tessa said then, suddenly becoming very serious.

“What?” Mariah asked, brow creasing. The taller woman took Mariah’s hands and lifted her arms to get a better look at her.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Tessa said. The sincerity with which she said it was nearly outshined by the dopey, love struck look on her face.

“And you,” Mariah said, leaning in for a quick kiss, “are very sweet. Even if you are high as a kite.”

“Well, that’s my cue to go!” Kyle said. “Don’t be mad at Tessa. I brought the pot over and convinced her to smoke it in the apartment. She actually did warn me you might be mad.”

“Mad? No,” Mariah said, releasing Tessa’s hands and turning to Kyle. “You’re just lucky that smell didn’t make it into the hallway. Maybe make better choices next time?” The words themselves sounded harsh, but her tone was undeniably teasing.

“Yeah, okay,” Kyle said, moving to the door. “I gotta go,” he said fast, opening the door and leaving.

Smiling after him, Mariah then turned back to Tessa. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” Tessa asked.

“Yes,” Mariah said. “But, I have had a long day. I just want to have a glass of wine and relax.” She walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass.

“You knowww,” Tessa said in a sing-sing voice, “I might have something that will help you relax a little better than wine.”

“I’m not smoking pot,” Mariah told her as she uncorked a bottle and poured the liquid in a wine glass. She looked up at Tessa, who had the smile of someone who was carefree. Since the musician was definitely not carefree, Mariah surmised it was good pot she was smoking. Taking a sip of wine, she thought about her bad day and made a decision. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. “Fine,” she surrendered, putting the wine glass down. “I’ll smoke pot with you.”

“Reallyyy?” Tessa beamed, her smile so big it lit the room.

“Yes, really,” Mariah laughed. Walking over to the taller woman, she grabbed her face and kissed her. “But only because this really, _really_ cute girl asked me to.”

“Who is she? I’ll kill her,” Tessa said, expressionless.

“That would kill me, too,” the redhead simply said. “We doing this or what?”

Tessa squealed in delight and took Mariah by the hand. She led her over to the open window where the joint and lighter were sitting. They each took a hit, Mariah immediately coughing. Tessa laughed a little, but also rubbed the redhead’s back in sympathy.

“I’m fine,” Mariah coughed out. “It’s been a long time,” she said.

“You are so cute,” Tessa said dreamily while staring.

“Oookay,” Mariah snatched the joint from her girlfriend. “You have had enough. No more until I catch up.” She took another hit, this time not coughing as much.

“Oh come on!” Tessa pouted. Mariah smirked as she took another hit off the joint, throwing a teasing stare at Tessa. She blew the smoke out towards the open window. Tessa was pretty sure it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“So what was up with Kyle?” Mariah asked.

“He just wanted to talk about Lola,” Tessa replied, leaning on the window sill and gazing at the other woman. “He’s also NEVER seen Family Guy! Can you even believe that?”

“What?” Mariah teased. “That’s scandalous!”

“Hey,” Tessa lightly slapped her arm. “Be nice to me.”

“Oh I’ll be nice to you, alright,” Mariah said as she moved over to Tessa and put her arms around her neck, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Tessa wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist and held her close.

“Is my Mariah a little high?” Tessa said. The redhead blinked and nodded.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes she is, and it is the most relaxed I have felt in a long time.”

“Oh, do you need to relax more?” Tessa quirked an eyebrow and was practically winking at the other woman. “Because,” she brushed a strand of red hair behind Mariah’s ear. “I would be…totally…open to helping you do that.”

“Oh you would?” Mariah’s head tilted to the side as a sly smile crossed her face.

“Yesss,” Tessa responded. “But, first you have to feed me.”

“What?” Mariah leaned back. “You would turn down ALL of this for food?” Mariah stepped away from their embrace to show Tessa her full body.

“Oh I’m not turning you down,” Tessa teased as she smoothly reached around Mariah’s waist to bring her closer once again. She brought her lips close to the redhead’s and spoke in a deep voice.

“I’m simply delaying your gratification.” She smiled and pulled back. “So, pizza?”

Tessa walked away to get her phone so she could order food leaving Mariah staring after her, mouth agape and completely speechless. Though she was usually bad with vocalizing exactly what she meant, she always found at least a few words to say. Right now she had nothing.

This was some good weed.

Mariah joined Tessa on the couch while she ordered pizza from an app on her phone. “You want the usual?”

The redhead slowly nodded while staring at her girlfriend. Tessa chuckled at the state she was in. She had seen Mariah drunk before, and she was an adorable drunk, but she had never seen Mariah high. As it turned out, she was still adorable, but not nearly as chatty.

Tessa sent the order and put her phone down on the coffee table. Turning to Mariah, she took her hands and rubbed her thumbs over the redhead’s knuckles. “You know what I love about living with you?” Tessa asked. For her, marijuana made her extra sentimental and sappy. “It’s like having a slumber party with my best friend every single night.”

Mariah stared at her for a few seconds while she tried to process the conflicting thoughts in her mind.

_On the one hand, Tessa just said probably one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard and I should really say something romantic back. On the other hand, I forgot marijuana makes me horny. On the third hand…wait, third hand? Thirdly, I am really horny. Fourth, I’m also kind of hungry._

She decided she was going to try to deal with all of the hands at once. She took a deep breath.

“Tessa that is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and I really _really_ want to say something just as romantic back to you, but it’s been a LONG time since I’ve smoked pot and I forgot what it does to me and right now all I can think about is how much I want to have sex with you before the pizza comes.” Mariah spoke without taking a single breath.

Tessa’s face immediately broke out into a big smile. God, she loved this woman. “I am really loving all of the new things I’m learning about you. You are just so umhphhh…” before she could even think the word ‘cute’ Mariah’s lips were on hers, her body pushing her to lie back on the couch. Her hands were immediately under Tessa’s shirt smoothing over the soft skin of her stomach and sides. Tessa’s hands held Mariah’s face as their kiss deepened.

While Tessa would have been more than happy taking her time, Mariah had other ideas. The redhead reached down to undo the button on Tessa’s jeans and just as quickly her fingers were touching the soft, wet warmth between her legs.

“We don’t have much time,” she explained when Tessa broke the kiss to let out a raspy moan.

“No sense in wasting it then,” Tessa said as she reached down to undo Mariah’s jeans and match her efforts.

“Ahhh yes,” Mariah moaned when Tessa’s fingers brushed over her clit. She brought their lips together again as their hips moved in unison. Tessa broke the kiss after finding it too difficult to keep all of her moans in. Her head fell back onto the arm of the couch as Mariah’s lips attached to her neck. Mariah kissed and licked the skin there while continuing to rock their bodies together, fingers moving inside of each other.

Mariah felt her orgasm first and dropped her head so her mouth was near Tessa’s ear. “Oh god, Tessa,” she was whispering to her. “Tessa,” she said, the pitch in her voice rising. As soon as Tessa heard the whimper in Mariah’s voice, probably her biggest weakness, she felt the undeniable beginnings of her own climax.

“I love you,” Tessa cried as she came, holding onto Mariah with the one hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied. As they each slowly came back to their senses, Mariah removed her hand so she could more comfortably lie next to Tessa, head on her shoulder. They spent a few minutes in silence just catching their breath before Tessa spoke.

“I can’t believe I’m the girl who yells out ‘I love you’ during an orgasm.” Her voice light, mocking herself. Mariah lifted her head to plant a kiss on Tessa’s cheek.

“I thought it was sweet,” she said, smiling. “We still have what, 20 minutes until the pizza comes?” Mariah winked as she said it, flashing her dimples.

“You know I can’t refuse those dimples,” Tessa said as her face lit up. Mariah laughed.

“When does the sappiness wear off?” she teased.

“Maybe it never will,” Tessa teased back. Mariah’s chest felt warm as she realized that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.

“Good.” She said, bringing their mouths together once again. They had 20 minutes to kill after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Cool Whip stuff in the beginning is from Family Guy. Not sure if everyone caught the reference :)


End file.
